I'm in love with an idiot
by Hales luvs Nate
Summary: Everyone needs their time to vent right? Better summary inside!


**Summary: AUish Everyone needs their time vent right? Tim centric!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing; not even James Lafferty and his sexy new haircut and clean shaven face!! Damn.**

**A/n: I'm a typical Naley writer, but this story isn't right for Nate, but I miss me some Tim Smith, and it's perfect for him, and if you like it, I might do a part 2 to it!! This story is about a girl venting about being in love with an idiot **_**the **_**idiot himself, but you won't find out who she is till the end, so please don't scroll down, just read it all the way through! I'm sorry it's short, but I wrote in paragraphs. ****Warning language!**

**----Tim time----**

**I'm in love with an idiot!**

**----Tim time----**

Just wondering, but does your school have a really big, crazy idiot, but some reason everyone still seems to love him? The same guy at times that people have thought he was gay because of the way he acts? But he still is the biggest flirt too? The same guy who still happens to be so crazy that you know as soon as he gets drunk off his ass that he'll probably burn a house down to the ground?

Yeah, that guy, that whatever he does will crack you up! Here at Tree Hill High or Tree Hell High, whatever the hell you want to call it, we have one, and that's Tim Smith. He is the stupidest idiot ever, but the odd thing is that he acts like such an idiot, but he's really smart, like almost straight A smart, and he's a star athlete. He's been on the Varsity Basketball team since our Freshman year, and he's started three games into the season when the other point guard sucked, and he was also on the varsity baseball team, since he was in the sixth grade. Go figure, right?

He also happens to have these gorgeous blue eyes that makes you want to melt in, this great smile that you wish he would flash at you, great hair, and the hottest ass in the school and all you can think is Eminem's song "Smack that" going on in your head, even though you hate that song. Yeah, you got that right; I got it bad for the idiot; I'm in love with an idiot, _the idiot_, and I just don't know what to do… Ugh!!

He's the guy that I promised myself that I would not like. He's the guy I promised myself I wouldn't pay any attention to, but guess what I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!!

Typically, he's a huge ass towards me, and I don't know what to do; like the last couple of years, I was the main one that he would tease. Me! So I thought he just hated me, but I was talking to Bevin, and she told me I was wrong. My friend Bevin can be a ditz around people, but she is actually extremely smart especially about this stuff. She told me that him being a jerk was him liking me, and of course, I thought no way in hell! But during the summer I thought otherwise.

Let me give you the back story. So one day he pretty much puts his ass in my face, like he leaned over to talk to one of his friends, and he put his ass right in my face – and I know he did it on purpose – and I would have kicked it, but I was worried about what would he say, so I just moved my view to the other side. Then last year he loved to throw wads of paper at my head, some were small but not all. He could get away with this stuff too because we are in the class that the baseball coach teaches, and he's pretty much the teacher's pet. Also he threw a fuckin pen at my head. He goes around and picks up the pen and was like "My bad, I'm sorry, I meant to throw it to Vegas," and I was beyond pisssed off. And I'm not stupid, he's one of the starters for the fuckin baseball team. And now he's going to be the pitcher. It's like hello I'm not stupid you fuckin idiot. Plus he pretty much gets all of his shots in basketball too; how stupid do you think I am. Also he threw a few spit balls at my head. And he loved that I was getting pissed off, or he would have stopped. That same day I went to my next class which was art, and I burst out crying on one of my best friends! I asked my friend Junk to beat him up, but he must have thought I was kidding. Ugh. Then I started to think he wouldn't be doing this if he didn't care, right?

Remember how I told you that he was the biggest flirt? He went through most of our junior year without getting his first kiss, but he finally lost it to a slut named Shelly, and get this I think they went almost all the way. They stopped after they got third. Ugh! Sorry this is really hard to talk about. Damn him for being hot.

So now after a summer of trying not to think about him, I'm back at school with my senior year, and I see him and realize damn I really do like him!! Ugh! But all of a sudden he has a girlfriend too. And it was really random because I don't remember him talking to her. She is the type of girl you would love to hate, but you can't because she has never done a bad thing in her life, that I know of. She's a really great athlete at soccer and basketball too. She saved our asses literally, since she was the goalie. I don't know why but it got awkward with us. Like Tree Hill's a small school, she and I are friends but not close and I feel like I keep getting awkward smiles. They are really happy too, and I just want to say YOU SLUT! But I can't because she a really great person, and not a slut, at least that what I know of. Remember how I told you he has his gay moments. We were at a pep rally last week, and he decided to cheer with the cheerleaders like he does every other time, and I looked over at her, and she had this huge smile on her face, and I just want to say AWW! And damn! Ugh! You suck, Theresa, because you got the idiot of my dreams!

I haven't even told Brooke yet. I can't tell her, because she will be like what the hell? And I don't know what to do! And to make it worse I have these problems when I stare at people, mainly him, and I think he knows… Also he hasn't talked to me once this year since we have no classes this year, so I'm good. I'd probably suffer worse if we talked. We were never really good friends, so it's all good. My dad once said I might need to talk to someone to get rid of what's on my mind. So I'm talking to you! This is my podcast. Hi, I'm Peyton Sawyer, and I'm in love with an idiot. Dammit!

**----Tim time----**

**A/n: Like it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think; it will make me so happy if you would. If you read my other stories, I promise to update those very, very soon. I know that story was kinda odd, but it fit him. And my **_**Big Fish**_** fans seemed to like Pim. Please, please review!**


End file.
